


A week

by Pinkiiie



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Feels, M/M, Malec, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post CoLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiiie/pseuds/Pinkiiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beep.<br/>Eyes flew open and he stared at the phone for a few seconds before springing into action. Urgently he searched his pockets, all pockets he possessed on both pants and jacket, but to no avail. The change had run out and he groaned in frustration while tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Not fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A week

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfic, it is based on the teaser "you broke my phone..." and Sam Tsui's cover on Payphone & Telephone. I sort of read the teaser while listening to that song and I just... needed Malec 3 So don't chew me out too much ^^' but please Point out typos and other faults that I might've missed! Cheers~

 

It had been a week.

  
A full long agonizing week since Jace had ruined his phone.

  
Really though, Alec was immensely proud of himself having lasted a week not stealing either of his sibling's phones. By the angel, he was happy he had not stolen either Simon's or Clary's phones in the sheer desperation that now was filling him. That desperation was probably why he stood here, in the dark by a mundane payphone with his pockets full of change that he indeed had _stolen_ from his siblings. More from Jace though, he owed him for the phone so it seemed more fair that he would suffer the most from the change stealing.

  
Blue eyes just stared at the phone for a while, fingers itching to grab it but the young man hesitated. It had been a week. He had been miserable, he had several witnesses to that, but what if Magnus himself had been... Relieved. Almost even happy that Alec hadn't called for a week? The thought made him nauseas. No, no he couldn't think like that. The receiver was grabbed, put to his ear as his free hand reached into his pocket and grabbed some of the change. He fed them to the machine, dialing Magnus's number and waiting as the phone beeped.

  
He listened, waited, listened and waited. He was about to just hang up when the other line crackled and he heard a "Hello". Alec felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of that voice, he had missed it far too much than was healthy since it did belong to his ex.

  
A deep breath as he fought the urge to hang up without even answering, he was not going to be a coward this time. He was a shadowhunter. He was going to talk to Magnus this time. At least, that was the plan until he recognized the loud blaring music in the background and heard that sweet voice of the warlock again.

  
"Hello? Hello? I can't hear a thing in here"

  
"It's.. It's me, listen, I... you know-" he didn't even realize that he had been talking until all of a sudden he was interrupted by the familiar voice.

  
"What? What did you say? Sorry I can't hear you. Look, I'm kind of busy so call my voicemail and I'll try to call you back darling. Bye!"

  
The line went dead and Alec just stared into the receiver with big eyes. Magnus was at a club, or having a party. Whichever it was he was _busy_ having _fun_ while the young shadowhunter indeed was neither _busy_ nor having _fun_. It was the least to say _unfair_. Angrily he fed the machine more coins, fumbling to the point where he didn't know how much he put in before listening as it dialed the number again. This time it came to voicemail and Alec listened with a heavy heart to the wonderful voice.

  
A week ago when he called and landed at voicemail the man had been happy with that. Happy just to hear Magnus's voice again in any way he could. Now though, when Magnus's actual voice had reached his ears, the voicemail was a hard punch in the gut to him. It wasn't fair. Not in the least bit was it fair.

  
"What the hell Magnus? You.. Y- you can't just do something like that you complete and utter-"

  
With a beep the line went dead and the young man furiously filled the machine with more coins and took a few deep breaths to calm down. It was stupid. Being this riled up. Really. It was. Reaching voicemail again his lungs let out a small sigh almost as the same time he started talking.

  
"Sorry, sorry. This is Alec. I just.. " he paused. He hadn't really thought this one through. At all. He didn't know what he wanted to say. He had always called with the only intention of listening to the warlock's voice, never to actually talk to him. He knew Magnus didn't want to talk to him. Ever again. So why was he doing this?

  
"I'm sorry I called.. And I'm sorry I yelled. Of course you should be out clubbing. If that is what you want and all. Sorry. Just... " he took a deep breath, eyes closing as tears burned behind his eyelids. "You can't expect me to be fine. And I'm not. By the Angel, I'm not fine... But I don't expect you to care either... You obviously don't... being out clubbing and all. Or having a party or whatever."

  
He hated how utterly broken and pathetic he sounded. Like he'd given up. Had he done that? Really? He gave a short and empty chuckle, forehead to the cold metal of the payphone.

  
"I'm sorry, like really sorry. Rambling like a fool.. I just wanted to say-"

  
_Beep._

  
Eyes flew open and he stared at the phone for a few seconds before springing into action. Urgently he searched his pockets, all pockets he possessed on both pants and jacket, but to no avail. The change had run out and he groaned in frustration while tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Not fair.

  
A hollow laugh bubbled from his chest and then danced out between his lips. He was not going to cry. No. He was Alexander Lightwood. He was not going to cry for a lost lover. Especially not one he made himself lose. Absolutely not. Instead he straightened up, put the receiver back into its hold and backed away from the payphone with his blue eyes staring at it. Maybe he hoped it would start ringing. Which was indeed a silly thought. Magnus was a great warlock but Alec did doubt that he could track a call to a damn payphone. And even if he could he wouldn't call it back once he heard on the voicemail that it had been Alec calling him. It was ridiculous to even think the thought.

  
The shadowhunter felt worse now than he had that entire week without his phone. Maybe he should have seen Jace's actions as the favor his parabatai insisted he had done. He should have seen it as a way for Jace, by the angel all of those near him, to show Alec in the most merciful way that it really was over. Burying his hands deep into the pockets of his pants and sighing he started making his way back to the institute, hunched over and with his blue gaze staring down at his feet as he walked. Only now and then he looked up, making sure he was still on the right way home.

  
It was visible now, the institute, and not far away. Alec longed for his bed, to bury his face in the pillow and just... Scream. Not cry. Scream.

  
"I'm curious, 'complete and utter' _what_?"

  
The voice that reached the young man's ears made him freeze and spin around on the spot. Blue eyes stared into the yellow and green catlike eyes belonging to the man he loved. The shock of the situation rendered him somewhat speechless though and all he did was stare at Magnus who quickly strode closer, as quiet as a shadow until he stood so close Alec hardly needed to stretch out his hand to grab onto the warlock. He might need to do that actually. Seeing as his legs threatened to give out from underneath him.

  
"And I'm also very curious in what you wanted to say. So curious in fact that you managed to drag me from the most _magnificent_ party I've been to in a long while so you better speak up now Alexander before I change my mind about seeing you at all."

  
Alec could not decide on the warlock's tone if he was mad or not and he swallowed harshly, opening and closing his mind like a fish while he tried to force the words out. What words though? He couldn't remember. He needed something quick though, not wanting the man in front of him to disappear. Not when he'd gotten a chance like this.

  
"I-I...I.." his throat was dry and the tears welled up again as his brain racked through every word he knew, puzzling them together and trying out the least embarrassing or pathetic combination he could say to the man in front of him that could still describe what he felt. He wasn't entirely sure he was succesfull when he heard his mouth deliver the phrase "I miss you" into the cold air of the night.

  
His shoulder hunched in dejection as the gaze fell to the ground. He bit his bottom lip and blinked away the tears.

  
"I miss you.. I just.. wanted you to know that... I'm sorry it wasn't.. more interesting.. Sorry I dragged you from your festivities." He sounded bitter, so broken and horribly bitter. He just wanted the man to leave so he could get inside and bury his face in his pillow and scream until the ache in his heart was gone.

  
The warlock didn't leave though. Alec could still see his feet. Black brows furrowed as he turned his blue eyes upwards to magnus's face instead while once more biting his lip. The man didn't look angry, he didn't look happy either but at least it wasn't anger.

  
Just as the shadowhunter opened his mouth to once more speak the warlock grabbed a hold of his hips, dragging him as close as he could get.

  
"Shut _up_!" the words were hissed into Alec's ear and he shuddered slightly, tentatively grabbing hold of Magnus's shoulders.

  
"Just.. Don't speak. I don't want to hear another word. Dance with me." these words were uttered a lot less harshly though, almost as brokenly as Alec's own 'I miss you' had been. He couldn't help but feel.. Relieved. Yes, relieved.

  
The other's strong arms went around his lower back, hugging him close as Alec felt the man's cheek lie down to rest upon his shoulder. Alec realised how cold it actually was outside. Even with his jacket on. When did that happen?

  
But Magnus was warm. Magnus was so warm and soft and holding him. Magnus was holding him. Not just holding him but Magnus was slowdancing with him in the middle of the street and Alec.. Well Alec just couldn't care about the last part. It didn't matter. Magnus holding him. His own arms quickly but hesitantly wrapped themselves around the warlock's neck as he pushed himself even closer to him, smiling slightly with his eyes closed.

  
He knew Magnus had said no talking. He knew it. There was just one more thing he really needed to tell him. One more. And then he'd stay out here and dance with Magnus as long as the other wanted. Even if the man would leave afterwards he'd stay. Magnus just needed to hear him out first. Just three simply words so technically no talking at all.

  
"I love you"

  
A low growl reached his ear from his shoulder and the arms around him tightened.

  
"No talking." a few moments of silence passed by before a sigh eminating from the same place reached Alec.

"I love you too, Alexander... And I might have missed your stupid, annoying and borderline stalkative calls."

  
And Alec was content with that. His heart still ached but for the moment is was a dull ache. He still thought it unfair but for the moment a lot less unfair. He still felt like crying, yes crying by the angel, but for the moment for completely different reasons than before.

  
And he was almost thankful to that one phoneless week. Well, not even almost, he was indeed very thankful at the moment. Clearly Jace had done him a favor. Not that he would ever voice that thought out loud anywhere near his parabatai. Not ever. But he was considering replacing the change he had stolen from him. That was at least something, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings but... at least it was happy :3 or.. you know.. for now.. we'll have to wait and see how much of a happy ending we actually get later on :( 3  
> Thanks for Reading :D Hope you all enjoyed it ^^


End file.
